1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a new and improved method and apparatus for using an electrically illuminated attention-attracting device. It is more particularly related to such a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a multi-color light emitting attention-attracting device.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,537, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONICALLY ILLUMINATED ATTENTION-ATTRACTING DEVICES AND METHODS OF USING SAMExe2x80x9d discloses a circuit for causing a multi-color light source to produce patterns of light such as red and green, as the light source is moved, and this patent is incorporated herein by reference. The patented circuit produces a pattern of light images of equal length bars of alternating colors when the device moves through a path of travel.